the_eschatonfandomcom-20200215-history
Obrijian
Obrijian is the northern-most province of the three areas that makes the continent. Lead by two city-states, Felana Ladoray and Theogonia, it's geography is mainly dictated by the mountain ranges and the sea. Geography Obrijian's geography can be divided in five sections: Theogonia and the Expand (center), Felana Ladoray (north-west), The Wilding Greens (south west), The Frozen Desert (north-est), and The Deadlands (south-est). Theogonia's center territory in Obrijian is defined by the natural rock formation in the west, north, and east, and is, in this age, more-or-less delimited by the Expand. To the west, the Western Hills are small-to-medium sized mountains surrounded by hills. The hills on the eastern side of the mountain range are now mostly covered in sand from the desert, while the hills on its western sides are covered with dried trees and bushes.''' '''Closer to the ocean, vegetation looks lusher, and exalts more life and greenness, but the mountain sides are a desolate sight. To the north, two natural rock formations in the form of an arrowhead creating a bottleneck between the two regions limit the frontier between Theogonia's and Felana Ladoray's territories: the Second Breath Mountains, and the Rocky Sea. The Second Breath Mountains are a small mountain range to the north of the Western Hills, characterized by its ressemblance to the Western Hills, but also by the Moontail Pass which separates them. The Rocky Sea is a twisting and bending mountain range which, further along the northern rocky limitations of Theogonia's territory, gets thicker, to a point where, even when standing on the top of the first few mountains from the desert's side, one can not see pass the rocky land. Uninviting and craggy, most mountains are simply divided by crevasses so deep that no one dares to cross them. The northern mountain range then splits in two, one part growing wider and heading north, and the other part creating a small tail and leading one's observing eyes to Fort Varquel, the east-most military outpost located between the Rocky Sea and another other rocky formation called the Rozz Mounts, famous for its light pink minerals. To the south of Theogonia and the Expand, a long mountain range known as the Great Divide separates the three regions of the continent. Highest in all the lands, these mountains have perpetual snow lingering at their very top. In the Expand, these mountains start as hills and small mounts, resembling some sort of vast landslide. As the range grows southward, the mountains get bigger and bigger, to a point where even giants would seem little in comparison. Felana Ladoray's territory, the north-western region of Obrijian, is demarcated by the Expand and the Second Breath Mountains in the south, by the sea in the west and the north, and by the Rocky Sea in the east. Mostly comprised of plains and farming villages, the area is home to fruitful fields and orchards, as well as to wonderful pine and fir forests. The coasts are amicable to sailors and easy to access, mostly brown and beige sandbanks with few rockery, except in the Thorn Bay. Home to Thorn Bay Repose, it is mired with treacherous rocky shallows which threaten any inexperienced navigator. The Wilding Greens is Obrijian's south-western region, and is defined in the south by The Wall, the impressive structure separating Obrijian from Berkuplov. Luxurious granite towers separate each section of the stone wall, and each tower is mounted with strong woodwork watch posts and metal spikes. To the west, the Wilding Greens is limited by the sea, up to the fishing town of Thalanis, which then delimits the northern-most boundaries of this region along with the town of Nightyard. To the west, the Great Divide stops the dense mixed forest. The Wilding Greens is, as the name might suggest, a wild forest, untamed by civilisation. Before the construction of The Wall, it was the naturally occurring separation between Obrijian and Berkuplov. It has always been incredibly dense, and home to many species of wild beasts and creature. The Frozen Desert stands alone in the south-east corner of Obrijian. Accessible only by a short, unpleasantly humide seaside passageway, the long, windy, tree-less plains of the north are constantly frozen under swift blizzard. The tundra eventually makes way to ice banks and snowy hills on the west and north coasts of the Frozen Desert. The Rocky Sea to the east and the south prevents the snow and the ice from lurking into other regions of Obrijian. The Deadlands in the south-east of Obrijian, is limited by the Expand and the Rozz Mounts to the north, the sea to the east, the Great Divide to the west, and The Citadel to the south. Slowly being taken over by the Expand, it's plains and leafy forests slowly fade away as the sand dries up the land. The eastern parts of the Deadlands are mainly dry hills and rocky plateaus, which eventually lead to the sea. Politics Obrijian's two main powers, Felana Ladoray and Theogonia, are city-states; each city controls a given territory's political, economical, religious, and military sphere. History there is a history.